


[Podfic of] and it's better (you and i), by capebretons

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: Author's Summary:“Do I have to wear rollerskates?”“Not if you don’t want to.”“I don’t want to.”“What if I want you to?”(Or: a story about cherry-red rollerskates, a shitty '60s diner, and falling in love with your best friend.)





	[Podfic of] and it's better (you and i), by capebretons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and it's better (you and i)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505684) by [capebretons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capebretons/pseuds/capebretons). 



**Podficcer's note:** this is a work of fanfiction about real people! If you know or are any of the real people mentioned in this story, please, for everyone's sake, do not download this.

So for the first two podfics I recorded, here's how it went: I recorded a series of Voice Memos, then used iMovie on my phone to combine them, then fed that video file into an mp3 converter (I legitimately was going to be a computer science major, once upon a time, oh my  _gosh_ ) This time around, I used actual audio editing software. So, thank you, silverandblue, for the podfic recording tips, including that recommendation.

This story is delightful and I had so much fun reading it! I can't look at Juicy Fruit gum without smiling, now. Seriously, thank you so much to capebretons, both for writing this and for giving me permission to record this. 

I'm still new to podficcing and looking to improve, so feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for listening to this, really <3 

Length: 1:07:12 

[ **[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?6mrz2a0vxlu965a)** ] (Size: 61.89 MB) 

[[ **m4a**](https://www.mediafire.com/?1ob22yd8m1e72pv)] (Size: 48.05 MB) 


End file.
